Talk:Hellhound/@comment-4407082-20150227180407/@comment-26376061-20150809074131
("I knew she would be pissed, so I popped a rage shroom beforehand. I pin her down with one finger and bind her in holy chains that a hellhound cannot willingly break free from. Next, I call over all the monsters I had been cheating with and we do it right in front of her... This lasts for quite some time... she gets none, she only gets to look, listen, and smell. Eventuallly, she's so weak and infamished from spirit energy starvation that I can overpower her without even relying on the raging shroom, and it is at this time I realize her from her chains, and now that her spirit and will is broken, I train her to be absolutely and unquestioningly obedient. She's no longer a guard dog, if she ever barks again, it'll be more like the bark of a yapping mutt. From now on, the only SE she'll be getting is from licking me and my other conquests clean after I get bored and decide to seek out a new conquest." NO,if you tried that...you would be raped ESPECIALLY hard,then raped some more for cheating.) My wife is staring at me wiit a stare that could literally melt lead,all the while I am trying to remember the past week (she was traveling,collecting weird sex toys and demon realm produce,incense,etc. for her collection.) through a MASSIVE hangover...I remember one thing: a Blue Oni,specifically my friend/drinking partner/drinking contest rival Julia,with red cheeks and an ear-to-ear grin,laughing and moaning as she rode my cock,me too drunk to do anything but mumble incoherent drunken words...everything before that,some parts during the scene,and after are just a blur. I try explaining that I was too drunk to resist,and didn't even remember the rape the next day,much less remember the rape after that...but she doesn't listen. She is literally frothing at the mouth angry,and she grabs me. "*growling* HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!?!?! I'm your wife,and you're MY husband!" She suddenly let's go of me,tears forming,as she sits down and starts...crying...I've never seen her cry...I've never even seen her get sad before. "what did I do to drive you away...I'm so sorry...am I too dominant? I sometimes accidentally hurt you during sex...is that the reason? Why did you seek another woman?!" she sobs,as I sit down and try to comfort her. "I didn't TRY to cheat...my friend Julia,that Blue Oni that we go drinking with,got me drunk to the point of which I couldn't move ANYTHING,and then literally dragged me to her place,and raped me. It wasn't because of anything that you did,I swear...although you COULD be a LITTLE bit more...considerate of MY mood,and actually think about what I want before deciding to pin me down and rape me...and try to show SOME restraint in certain situations...BUT I SWEAR that I would,if given a choice,remain loyal to you forever...I promise." I hug her,and am almost crushed in return,and then I proceed to show her my "loyalty to her" and I am then raped in return.